Everything has it's limit
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: "Am i a monster? Everyone that is around me always avoids me, is it because i have Demon blood's within me?, can someone answer my questions?" Fine is a person who is afraid of trusting people since almost all of them used her, just like a bubblegum that when the taste is gone it will just get throw away somewhere, "Limits of convincing, myself to stay the same but..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys!, this new story i just wrote is for the Fushigiboshi's moment in Halloween, sorry if there are other characters that may not come in in the POV point of view, hope you'll like it!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**AN: I'm deciding which this story is a little bit dark from the other stories since it's Horror like "My Doll" story, i'm deciding on how many chapters will i put on it maybe 2, or 4, anyway on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fine's POV: (Sorry if i keep on using Fine's POV, Fine is my fav. character, (well i bet you all notice it on my other stories ;)).<strong>

I regretted on the day i used something that is off of limits, Since i was little, people are terrified of me, even though i'm a princess in the Sunny kingdom, the people didn't show disrespect in front of me, but i can feel that when ever i shake my hands with an new commoner that is being introducted to me, i can feel the hands Shaking in fright, Why?.

Since Me and Rein was about to be born, Rein was in fine with everything, but when it was my turn to examine, they spotted an Demon's blood within me, when mom and dad was on a business on travelling to different kingdoms and planets, On the planet they went on fifth time, mom was bitten by a demon snake, she was hurriedly brought in for a heal, the Bite mark didn't seem to be that deep, but when Me and Rein was born the blood came into me.

People even get terrified by my form, Pinkish hair, Red-ruby eyes, when me and Rein was still in an Elementary level, the students who usually saw me walking normally always yells "A DEMON!", they say that because of my form in red.

Rein is known as the Angel while i was known as the Devil, i have no hard feelings about it since it's true after all, Rein is Kind, Sweet, lovable girl, she is also talented, while me... when ever i even speak a one word or one letter people around me steps away immediately, so that is why i'm used of being alone, in the dark.

I had a crush on a boy, he was the hottest in our highschool, he was like my bestfriend that was what he wanted me to treat him, a bestfriend, everyday in my life i keep on looking upon this boy, dreaming of one day he'll take a notice of me, and finally i realized that he was getting to like me since he always with me and talk to me. And even on that day he confessed his feelings to me. And that was the same as i told him my feelings for him.

People around me get's in a question that "Hey, why is Shade with that girl?", that is what i always hear whenever we walk pass in.

And one day on a roof top, Shade called me up i don't know what the reason but, when i came up i was already on the door but i heard my Sister's voice in, i just leaned in the door and listened to the conversation, "Wait, Rein!, I like you Okay?" My heart suddenly started beating faster since i don't know what was going on but it was sure of Shade's voice.

"Shade, No... You like Fine right?" I heard my Twin sister said.

"No, Please... the reason why i called her here was because i want to tell her the truth about me liking you!" And that was the part that i didn't want to hear.

I slammed the door open that made Shade and Rein's eyes widened, i just stand still as my bangs covering my eyes, "Hmm... so basically your just using me huh?" I have anger between in my feelings that was boiling up, this is why i hate trusting people so much, first they will be nice with you, and then they will be with you and after that they will betray you and lastly you will only know in the end that they were just using you.

"Fine I'm sorry... It's just that i can't lie to my own feelings" I heard Shade said to me, i clinched my fists and raised my head up i saw them Shaken as i looked at them with my eyes like there was a pierce of furious, anger inside it.

"Hmm... Is that so then, i'm glad i heard the truth, so you can do what ever you want but, i'm warning you, if you ever dare to speak to me even in one word _I-d-o-n-t k-n-o-w w-h-a-t i-m-i-g-h-t d-o" _I added with a little evil giggle and i exited while still feeling them terrified.

That's right!, all you need to do is be afraid with me! Now i'll accept for who i really am, i was convincing myself if i should really accept that some part of me has a Demon's blood or let it hide within my self, but i'm already at my limit.

When i went home back in the Palace, i can see everyone in the palace even maids, guards was sweating as they looked at me with an afraid eyes, i walk quietly in my room, i really am losing myself, and becoming my true self.

And when the night came mom and Dad suddenly called me in the dining room Camelot said that they want to discuss with me with something, so i didn't replied even one word came in my mouth.

"Yes, mom and Dad what can i help you?" I asked politely, and as i thought even my family is terrified of me huh?, do i really look like a monster?.

"W-well,Fine we would like to ask you if you could do a favor to us!, it's about ruling an another kingdom for a bit days and you can go back here in no time, it is called the Paradise kingdom, i already discussed it with your teacher and your teacher agreed." Mom said.

"Sure" I didn't hesitated any more time since the moment was getting really awkward, and they seemed to be relieved and happy about me agreeing to go to an another kingdom to rule, hm i guess that they really want to get rid of me that much.

I said to mom to prepare the travel balloons since i don't want to stay in this planet any longer or should i say the people doesn't want me to stay in here.

As i reached my destination i was keep on staring up the moon on how beautiful it was, it made my feeling relieved a bit, and as i reached the planet, it was surely quiet and dark, and when i saw on the tarpaulin, my betrayed feeling and Anger raised up as i realized that my own family lied and tricked me, the planet was called "Doll-puppet Kingdom", and as i walk in , i saw everything around me started to move, and i saw many puppets and many dolls came in life and they look like young and normal kid to me, that i felt that they were abandoned since i can see the rusts in their arms and broken parts.

"Hello there!, i'm your new Queen, Fine!' I said cheerfully. More like having the feeling of a place where i really belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if i'm over possessed with dolls and stuffs, anyway how was it?, if you got confused the next chapter might explain it more clearly, i'll continu on the next chapter!, please review!<strong>

**See you all! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone!, sorry for the very, very, very late update, i hope your enjoying this story so far, and please don't forget to leave a review for me!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

It's been Year have past, till there was still no news about how Fine was doing, in fact not Queen Elsa and King Truth has send thousandths of letters since last year, but then not even one reply came in.

They regretted on how they send away their own daughter, is it because their afraid?, they even send A messenger to the other kingdom but when they returned, they don't remember what happen since all the soldiers replied that, when they were in front of the castle a figure appeared holding a stuff but since the area was dark, they cannot see very well, but then after that, they will suddenly woke up not remembering what have happened.

But then one faithful day, there was a big explosion in front of the gates, the soldiers from the sunny kingdom appeared holding weapons in their hands, and they seemed to noticed that their enemies are pile of Puppets and Dolls that was holding the same weapon, and has different scary faces they were showing.

"D-i-e!, D-i-e!, D-i-e!" All the dolls yelled as they attack the soldiers one by one, the speed was incredible that you can't even realize that you were attacked from behind.

"This is for making our queen suffer!" The Puppets and Dolls yelled, as Queen Elsa, King Truth and Rein and Shade came out at the castle once they heard the word "Our Queen".

"Wait!, who's your queen?" Queen Elsa yelled as all of the attention went towards the royalties.

The Dolls was silence until they heard a sound that seems to be hunting for something, and when they look at the top of the hill, they saw a girl with a mask and has a staff in her hand and she waved her hand as she signal her people to return back.

One by one the dolls and Puppets was being transported back to their own kingdom, but before the Girl with a mask teleported King Truth and Queen Elsa yelled "ARE YOU FINE?!" but the girl was silent not speaking a word back.

**"I do not have any business with low-humans like you" **The girl replied with a deepen, scary voice, and a she waved her staff a fog appeared and when it was gone, the girl was also gone.

Queen Elsa and King Truth had a feeling that it was their Daughter Fine, but they can't really tell since the girl was wearing a mask that hides her face, but another thought came in that 'If she's Fine then , why is her voice like that, and why is her hair Black and white in the end of the hair?' many thought are kept on popping out.

Shade and Rein was also in thought since they both hurted Fine too, so in King Truth's idea he said "Hey, how about we go to the 'Puppet-Doll Kingdom'? that way we can really see if that girl is Fine or not, or wether how Fine was doing all these years, and as we kneeled for forgiveness" King Truth spoke suddenly still feeling the regret that he have been afraid to HIS own Daughter!.

The Three think for a bit, but since they have no other choice they agreed to the plan, since this way they can apologize to Fine Face to Face, "Alright then the Travel is Tomorrow morning, Shade tell your Mom that you'll sleep here and have her permission that we will be going to the 'Puppet-Doll kingdom' tomorrow" Queen Elsa ordered.

And when the Night came, a the four thought, they cannot sleep, since Fine's Face always pops out in their heads, having a furious eyes and definite evil Smile in her lips.

EVery week Queen Elsa, King Truth, Rein and Shade, always have Night mares about Fine who have seek for revenge on lying and for using her feelings.

How dare them used Fine like a tool? How dare them Played with her feelings?, and Why was she even born in this world if she was always threaten like a trash or even a monster that neither one of her friends is afraid to touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>While at the 'Puppet-Doll Kingdom'. <strong>

_"Nightmares, that's right, i'll drown you four to nightmares, let me hear you screaming in pain, and let me see your terrified faces, Huhuhu I really can't wait for the Five of us to play H-I-D=E A-N-D S-E-E-K Tomorrow, hmm but it's not like they will see me, i just want to return the feelings and pain they have given me, and let them experience how my heart has deeply fallen in the darkness because of them, let me test them if True love really exist," _A voice said as it sounds like waiting neither excited for the day tomorrow where all of the truths will be revealed right in front of them in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys if the Chapter is short, this is like an introduction for the coming Chapter, and i hope you enjoyed it!, and please leave a review, i'll gladly continue on the next chapter see you all ^v^.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOO EVERYONE!, I'VE MISS YOU SO MUCHHHH!, ahahaha very sorry for the very late update!, well then enjoy this Chapter!, and please leave a review for me!.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_Flash~~~_

_Fine knew everything about herself even now as she was still 12 yrs old, that even her own family was scared of her, it was Fine's Awarding day, and as Fine was waiting for both of her Mom and Dad to come, but still the Program was about to start but their not arrive yet._

_Until the Calling of the Names was on, Fine was beginning to get worried and have a doubt too, that will her own parents came? she clenched her fists as tears started to flow by her soft pinkish Cheeks._

_But until Fine's na__me has past the one who hung the medal was the Supervisor of the school since Fine's parents has till not come yet, Fine was waiting and waiting for even Probably her mom or Dad, just any one of them, but Fine's Doubt has finally ended as the Program was done._

_Fine walk sadly as she reached the Sunny Palace, it was quiet the Maids were off today due to have a vacation off._

_When Fine reached the Dining room, she saw a Tape on the Table that was written with her Name, Fine didn't spoke or even mumble for a bit, she just reached the Tape out and played it careless._

_It was just a note saying that, "Were so sorry Fine, Me and Your Dad has gone o Your Sisters Recognition day, i'm reeally sorry, we'll make it up ti you", And Fine heard that words thousandths of times saying that They will make it up to he__r._

_Fine Walk upstairs and went to her room, she was... crying, irritated, by saying "WHY CAN'T ONE OF THEM CAME IN JUST TO ATTEND FOR ME?!, IT CAN BE THAT MOM'S ON REIN'S RECOGNITION DAY AND DAD ATTENDED MINE!" in the Verge of Fine's bed there was a closet that was open._

_Fine angrily throw her Medal and thorn the certificate in her hand apart, this always happens, every time and Everyday Fine tried her best to make her parents proud of her._

_But not even a single compliment that comes from the heart, no one has ever spoke to her like that, all that came in was Fake, Fake here, Fake there, it's like the world she was in was fake._

_"I'm so tired of being a good girl all the time, all these years i've been convincing myself that once iv'e snapped my true self there's no turning back, but, i was wrong, i should have done these a long time ago" Fine's eyes was burning in Anger as she spoke with a mix of chuckle._

_Even her Kinder days, not even her Mother nor Father attended to her graduation, and that was the same as now, is her existence really that unimportant?, that was what Fine has always asked to herself._

_She has been treated like a monster, that was terrified, who people was scared of, but if that what they really want the Fine right now is now changed as they wanted her to._

_Flash~~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Fine's POV:<strong>

Fine sat up in surprised as she sense that she was having an another night mare, she chuckled and said "Heeeh, even now that dream always hunts me" Fine stood up as she reached for her staff, and looked at the fang clock she made and it was already midnight.

"Well then, how will the game starts?" Fine asked as she mischievously smiled.

Fine looked at the Crystal ball as she saw her past Family already arrived and was coming in the door, Fine waved her hand as many dolls and Puppets stood up and asked for What Fine needs.

"Yes, Fine-Sama, What-can-we-help-you?" The dolls asked, Fine patted the dolls calmly and said, "i'm sorry if i had to put you to my own business, well then i want you to play with those people on the front Gate of the Palace, are you alright with that?" Fine asked as the Dolls bowed and said.

"We-are-glad-to-do-it, since-playing-is-our-thing!" The Dolls Smiled as they knew what they were gonna do, since it's not just an ordinary "play", it's also a game of killing them.

As the Army of Dolls and puppets hurriedly run in front of the gate, they already spotted their target, "We-Found-you!" the Dolls and puppet's eyes changed into red as they attacked them.

Shade took out his pocket sword and sliced the dolls one by one, and that was the same as Bright.

SInce the two was good at sword they already swipe away many Dolls and puppets as it's parts was scattered at the ground.

But then a Bear suddenly appeared right in front of them, **"Well Done!, now let's see how far you can all go at this rate!" **The Bear said with a creepy giggle and Smirked.

"FINE!, I KNOW IT'S YOU WHO'S CONTROLLING THESE DOLLS, BUT PLEASE STOP IT!, WE DON'T WANT TO HURT THESE LIFELESS CREATURES!" King Truth yelled as another giggled came in the Bear saying "**Why would you the king of the sunny kingdom will say that you don't want to hurt creature like us?, since you royalties was the one who send us here to suffer because of our uselessness, but thanks to Fine-sama, when she came here, she was also showing the same face as us when we first came here, lifeless, betrayed, anger, but you royalties didn't know how much penalty does our life was given, but also because of you, Fine-sama has already waken on her darken side!, she gave us color and meaning to live!, not like you high-levels who just used people with their feeling and after that you will just throw them like a trash!" **The Bear angrily spoken as the parts of the doll started to rebuild to it's normal bodies like before.

"Kill-kill-kill-kill-kill-kill!" Dolls started to shout out as the other puppets was shouting "Die-die-die-die", rebuilding it's own unified body.

One Doll came up to Shade as it tackle it's cloth and said "ne onii-san?, let's play!, let's play!" It seems to be a normal Doll, and also different from the rest so Shade did not hesitated and took the doll and carried it with him.

They run for a covering to hide, and Shade putted the Doll down and asked "What's your name?", the Doll smiled Brightly and said "Fia!"

"Why do you look like different from the rest?" Rein asked as the Doll stared at her.

"It's because i'am made from Fine-sama's memories!" Fia Replied.

Shade and the rest looked at each other as they don't understand what Fia was saying.

"What do you mean, you made from Fine's Memories?" King Truth asked.

"It was kinda sort of Fine-sama's experiences, she unconsciously didn't know that she made me, so i hid here for her to notice me, Fine-sama's life was normal when she came here, but until day by day, her aura has become darkened, it was because of all of you who used her like a tool" FIa said as all of them bowed their heads in shame.

"And that is why we came here to apologize sincerly" Bright said as the Doll shake her head.

"It's useless" Fia said as it made the situation more confusing and also thrilling (to me).

"What do you mean useless?" The four asked in sync.

"Since Fine-sama has Demon-blood within her, once she awakens she will never go back the way she used to" Fia exclaimed.

"Then do you know where she is?" Queen Elsa asked as Fia just looked at them and said "For actually for the past years, iv'e never seen Fine-sama since then, but i know where she is now, but the Dolls and Puppets will stop you" Fia said as a big earth quake came in to their way.

It was a giant Baby Head with one eye, and the baby was drooling and was chasing after them, Shade and Bright noticed that the Bear before appeared again right in front of them.

**"Goodluck to past this level, Hide and Seek game, well if that is you will survive" **The Bear chuckled as it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

Chapter 4: Let the game begins!

Around the Puppet-doll kingdom. The surrounding was very peaceful, but not the way you think why. It's because the 'Hide and Seek' game has begun. Once you've made a wrong choice, you will be eaten by a giant baby head.

***O-na-ka-su-i-ta* **(Note: Onakasuita means 'I'm hungry' or 'I'm starving')

The giant baby mumbled as it floated up for a quick view on where it will find it's prey. One by one, the giant baby head used it's ability to see everything with it's single eye. Even it's invisible or visible, it can see right through you.

***Mi-tsu-ke-ta* **(Note: Mitsuketa means 'I found you' or 'found you')

To Shade and rest surprise, the giant baby head appeared right in front of them. The way the baby drool is really something you don't want to see. It's not a regular or a normal way the baby drool. It's more scarier and quite creepy.

"RUN!" King Truth demanded as they all run towards the abandoned truck.

In this Kingdom, everything is made out of weak materials, but when it comes to the castle. You will immediately get lost when you entered in.

"Begone!" King Truth used the sunny kingdom's power sun to dispose the Giant baby off.

They were all panting and was gasping for air. There's no hiding place left, it was all swallowed up by the Giant baby head.

***Good Work, but a,a,a it's only the beginning of the game...You will now play 'Hide and Seek part II' But this time your opponent is quite different from the other one. But I'm warning you she's good in H-i-d-e a-n-d s-e-e-k* **The bear appeared again in the top of the building, it's voice was echoing down so they can hear it properly.

"What is the big deal about this game?" Shade yelled irritatedly, he was getting tired and wants to rest out. But he knows himself that he can't. They have to use force just to talk to Fine.

***Ale, ale? What's the matter little boy? Getting tired already? Sorry to tell ya, but someone is watching us... So if you don't play along you will lose your head in anytime.* **The bear chuckled as it disappeared through the air.

Shade just clenched his fists and gritted his teeth...He wants to see Fine and settle things up again.

Rein, Shade, King Truth, Queen Elsa saw the door in the huge castle opened, they didn't want to waste anymore time so they entered in for the next game to start.

The candle lights up one by one as they passed through it. And as thought, everything was completely dark, dull and also gloomy, quiet, empty. And they noticed that the candle lights stopped when they saw a big 'cross' curved on the door.

***The next game is... Hide and seek part II. But the strategy will be change. You need to open the door while the puppets and some other soldier attacks you...They show no mercy...Remember...* **

The voice echoed through. A light appeared in the 'cross' door. Surely it was hard to solve like a puzzle.

But they have to solve it as soon as the puppets and dolls starts to increase.

***LFNIELNIOYSE***

The letters was really scrabble apart...Shade is good at this stuffs but he needs sometime to complete the words.

But the more the noise was heard, Shade can't concentrate...He has a clue and that is all about Fine.

So the first is **FINE...**

He scrabble the words some more until he spotted the missing words and that was **Lonely and is...**

A sudden Idea came into his mind...But before he moves the letters he turn back to see how was his team was doing. He was quite amaze by the movements and how the King used the Sunny dust.

He quickly moved his hand.. And fixed the words...

***FINE IS LONELY***

His eyes widened as he saw those jumbled letters fall a line like this:

**F**

**I**

**N**

**E**

**I**

**S**

**L**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**L**

**Y**

One by one a words appeared in the letters...He read it one by one too... While at the three who was fighting..They noticed that that the dolls and puppets stopped on moving as they saw a bright light shining from the 'cross' door.

The three of them was shock when they saw Shade...Crying, they don't know why his crying but they saw him staring at the contents sadly. Their eyes widened and begun to feel sad.

**F**or I whose alone

**I**n this kind of world

**N**obody wants to be friends with me will-

**E**verything end like this.

**I**s it because of me?

**S**o if that's so...I have no choice but to do this, since I'm not-

**L**ovable, Beautiful and I'm not wanted there**,**

**O**ver and over again...I always cry

**N**ever in my life have I ever experienced happiness, but I think this is the place where I should stay-

**E**nding or beginning, I have to face it.

**L**et myself suffer alone, I don't want to bother my friends, parents and the ones I love. This time-

**Y**ou don't need to search for the old, innocent, nice, kind, cheerful fine. Since she's already gone and is now reborn.

Soon all of them was crying...They can feel the sadness of the content...Somehow it's spreading a sad and gloomy aura onto them.

But they stopped when they heard someone chuckled... And how the voice was cold and was echoing to their area.

* * *

><p><strong>So hey everyone! Another short chapter again ._. sorry. The next chapter would be the end. SOOO please comment if you have a guess or you have something to say, please leave a review and thank you for reading!)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Game over.

When the four of them entered the dark room, it was awfully quiet that it's giving them goosebumps.

***Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! It's surprising that you reached the final stage! Uwah, it's kinda surprising since the four of you are the only ones who have come this far. It's getting exciting that it's giving Fine-sama chills.* **

They flinched when they heard a familiar voice, and from the rooftop. They saw the bear who was the campaign speaker of the whole game.

"Where's Fine!?" Elsa furiously yelled as the bear chuckled mischievously.

***Ooops...Watch your mouth your highness, you don't want to pump Fine-sama up wouldn't you? It's kinda scary to see Fine-sama's excitement.* **The bear mattered as the surrounding begun on moving.

"W-what's happening?!" Rein panicked as the four of them circled around to secure each other.

***Hmm...I guess Fine-sama is starting the game now. Well then, this is the last stage. If luck is with you, you'll survive. But, if hell is with you...This room will be your graves.* **The four of them couldn't talk back since the building as beginning to reform.

"This room seems like it's being rebuild!" Shade yelled. The four of them was about to held hands with one another when a wall started appearing right before them. It's separating them apart.

It only took several minutes until the whole surrounding stopped on reforming.

To the four's surprise the room turned into a maze.

"Welcome to the final stage! Our last game will be..."**Hide and Seek"," **The four of them looked around since the voice that was talking was, no doubt that it was Fine!

"Fine! We know that it's you! Please! Show yourself and stop this now!" Truth demanded but the voice didn't respond.

"The rules are the following: Once the seeker found one of you...No hesitatingly, you'll all be eliminated or should I say be killed? If you wish to fall back, it's all too late since...There's no way you can escape the maze until the seeker finds you, well. I guarantee that you'll be dead by that time before you can see the light. But if I couldn't find you within 10 minutes, I admit that it is my defeat and I shall release you from this hell. Don't worry, this place is not under my control, rest assure. I won't play dirty especially on you guys." Fine chuckled but, she was not spotted anywhere.

The four of the looked around in different directions but, it was all covered by walls.

"Fine! Please! Were begging you!" Rein pleaded, but. Fine's decision didn't shaken. She just laughed on how interesting their expression and how they beg for mercy.

"More! More of that expression! Even if you kneel down and throw your hands up and down, I'm still not satisfied! I want more of that miserable expression! You'll see on your faces on how pathetic you are!" Everything around was indeed colorless, her emotions were not spotted. Rein and the others was surprise about that.

Fine has turned into someone else. Frightening and scary, like she was a demon hunting for a soul. No, she was more worst than that.

"Fine..." The four of them muttered sadly. Now, they can feel the overwhelming guilt inside them.

They were the reason for this in the first place. They're the reason why Fine changed, why her smile darkened.

"Fine...Were so sorry..." Without signalling one another, the four of them said those words in unison. Fine...Who was in the darkness grinned.

"I guess...It's too late for that," everything begun moving more higher and everything, as in everything got covered with dark fog.

"As the rules I stated, if I find you...It's game over for you." Suddenly, a thunder came growling in the room. each and one of them trembled, wondering what was going on.

"Oya, oya. Already scared with just a thunder? There's plenty more where that came from. Keep hiding under your base if you can, cause if once I caught you...**I'll show you what hell looks like.**" Deepening her voice the thunder begun growling and scattering it's bolts.

Fine's first victim was Rein...So she looked over the place and immediately spot her.

"Rein...you need to hide more since I already spotted you." She smirked evilly as Rein flinched and hide along with the dark fog, which resulted that Fine lost her.

So instead of playing unfair...Fine flew down from where she came from and looked around the area where she found Rein.

"Come out, come out...Wherever you are." she threatened as she kept her eyes and ears open.

Rein was hiding on the right side of the bush...Fine was only inch away from her so she prevented herself from making any moves or sound. She took the chance to hide away to any safer place when Fine took another direction which was the opposite direction she took.

_"Help me!" _Rein yelled from her mind...She never felt this kind of sensation before, her legs are feeling numb and her hands are turning cold as an ice. Nervous, scared, anxious, trembling, crying...All emotions started gathering inside her.

From her corner...She spotted a house-like bush which will completely hide her...So she slip under it and covered her ears and closed her eyes. She prevented her tears and calm herself down.

_"I...I want the old. F-Fine back!" _She cried but, she didn't make any sound since Fine must be near from her area.

"Oh...Found-ya-sister." Rein flinched as she slowly turned around...And from the moment she saw her eyes, her whole body begun shaking and after that...She screamed as loudest as she can.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It's not just a mere scream but a scream of fear, horrified and horror.

"REIN!" The three remaining persons yelled when they heard her voice.

"My,my. That was so easy...*Slick*" Fine smirked with a matching lick of her thumb finger.

"What did you do to Rein!?" Shade yelled from his position that was about 5-10 meters away from hers.

She smirked and burst out laughing.

"Pfft...Oya, oya? Did I made the lover boy angry? Don't worry, you can be lovey-dovey one you have joined her...Since my next target is...you." She smirked as she flew up and observed the place.

But from the every inch of the maze she didn't found Shade anywhere.

_"I...need...to hurry..." _ Fine huffed as her sweat begun falling down.

When she looked at her left side...She spotted the familiar purple hair and immediately flew towards it.

"Found you!" She demanded as she held out her arm to catch him.

But when she touched the hair...it was just a bush, and right behind her, an arms snuggled her and cornered her.

"Where's Rein!?" And she already realized whose voice was that...And yes, it's Shade's.

"Mataku...I don't...Even know why I'm so in love with you even though you love somebody..el..se..." Fine huffed as her body fell down, since Shade was more like back-hugging her. She didn't fall down.

"Fine?!" He called out as he noticed how bad Fine's condition was...She was huffing and sweating hard.

The maze begun, disappearing and the room was turning back to normal.

Elsa, Truth and Bright spotted the both of them so they run towards them.

"Fine?! Are you alright?!" Elsa and Truth mattered, but it was useless. Fine's eyes was closed.

"Fine-sama!" a voice yelled from behind them as they turned around to see that it was Fia. Fine opened her eyes and seat down properly.

"Didn't...I told you...to accompany...Rein?" She huffed as the four's eyes widened.

"Rein...is still alive?" Shade whispered and sighed in relief.

"But, Fine-sama! I cannot watch you suffer any farther! You kept showing them your brave face! But...But...You're not showing them how bad you're suffering inside!" Fia yelled as Rein showed up behind her with tears in her eyes.

"Fia told me everything...Fine! Why didn't you come home and tell us!" Rein and Fia run towards her but Fine didn't want to show them her weak side so she stood up...But failed, so she fall back down.

"Fine-sama! Please stop it already!"The three of them couldn't get or understand the situation.

"What is happening here? Will you care to explain?" Truth asked as Rein nodded.

"Fine-" But she was trailed off.

"I'll explain it Rein-sama," She just nodded as Fine closed her eyes...Feeling very tired that she can't stop Fia from explaining things.

"Fine's body is in it's limit." Fia came to the point as their eyes widened.

""What..do you mean?" Fine slowly opened her eyes and stated.

"it means that I'm gonna die...I already expected this to happen though, and I couldn't explain it to you all since it was already too late, my body cannot handle the demon blood, it's way too powerful and it's like a toxic poison to my body since it is a human body. From the years have passed, I was able to obtain and trained the powers that this Demon blood contained. But...The farther I used it, the shorter my body's limit gets." Fine was sweating and her face was getting very pale.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Elsa cried as she held her daughter's hand for the first time.

"When...The time you sent me here...That was the beginning of the process, I was about to go back to the palace but, I felt something inside me changing...Like I was turning like a real demon. After months of completion of the process of the demon blood, new powers was getting reborn in my body and that was the time Fia was created...I created her so that she could remind me of who I really am and who I was before. Since she's part of my memory, she understands my situation more than anyone else..." She huffed then continued.

"But, one day...My body was beginning to change. My eyes are turning very red and it was transforming into a demon's eyes. I was scared by myself, I look like a monster and not only my body has change but also my personality, I was also a monster in the inside. So one day, I set up an ambush to the sunny kingdom...My body is coming into it's limits and I want you all to be here as soon as possible and explain that I'm not mad or holding any grudge upon each and one of you...it's actually the opposite, I'm grateful to all of you, because if you didn't send me here, I could've killed the villagers and the four of you..." Their eyes was full of tears.

Fine lay down and took a deep breath.

"I'll continue so that Fine-sama can rest...When Fine-sama has realized her limit and transformation, she restrained herself and slept everyday to keep the demon blood from spreading. But either method or way she choose, the darkness has already consumed her. Fine-sama's plan failed since...Were out of time..." Fia smiled weakly when the building begun shaking.

"What's going on?" Shade asked as Fine sat up slowly and grabbed his hand and put something in it.

"This place will disappear since it's all under my command, now that I have weakened, the power I've putted in here is out of control." Fine exclaimed as Shade pulled her up.

"Then let's go!" He pulled her but, she remained put.

"I'm sorry...But, I need to stay here." The four of them showed a very confused face as Fine lift her right arm up.

"Complete..." Fia muttered while she was catching her breath.

"Teleport." The four of them looked down to see that they were cornered by a circle spell that suddenly glowed.

"Since when did you-" Truth couldn't continue when they begun to glow as well.

"FINE!" she smiled one last time before the four of them got transported outside the castle.

Tears was flowing non-stop as the building started fading.

Shade showed them a picture...Which was the present that Fine gave.

When they saw the picture, their tears begun flowing even worst.


End file.
